<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Kiss That Sealed It by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529473">The Kiss That Sealed It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo'>Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Succession (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gentle Kissing, Missing Scene, Nan Pierce is not taking anyone's shit, Rhea Jarell POV, Rhea Jarell needs a hug, quasi-begging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:09:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene/additional scene between 2.06 and 2.07.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhea Jarell/Nan Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Kiss That Sealed It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts">GlassesOfJustice</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhea closed the door behind her and stayed there, back almost pressed against it. Nat sat across the room, staring outside and giving no indication that she heard Rhea come in. But she had heart. Rhea swallowed and took a single step forward. </p>
<p>"Nan, just let me say…"</p>
<p>"I think I've done enough listening to you." Her voice was quiet, almost toneless. It made Rhea regret coming. It made her wonder why she thought it was even worth trying, why she thought it was possible to go on. </p>
<p>She drew in a deep breath before setting her lips and walking across the room. Nan still didn't look up, even when Rhea sank to her knees in front of her. It was only when Rhea took one of her hands that Nan glanced down at her. </p>
<p>"I was working in your best interest--the family's best interest."</p>
<p>"You were working in <em>your</em> best interest, Rhea. It's just a pity I couldn't see that's what you've been doing all along."</p>
<p>Before Nan could pull her hand away, Rhea pressed her forehead to it. It was the job--it was. It really was. But it wasn't just the job. Logan would name her as his replacement; that was almost a given. And she could make it happen regardless of what he had on his mind at that very moment. But Rhea had built something with Nan. This was the only woman who had ever left her off balance. With Nan, she felt like she was barely clinging to a place in her heart. But that made Rhea want her all the more. </p>
<p>"Let me apologize."</p>
<p>Nan turned her hand over and took Rhea's chin, lifting her face up. Rhea's heart sank. Tears threatened, but she willed herself not to spill them. </p>
<p>When she stood, Nan stood with her, and they paused, eyes locked. Words were not necessary. It was the kiss that sealed it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>